


I'll Care for Ya!

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay cuz I'm gay, I really love this game, Marina cares for her, Poor Pearl falls, really gay, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: After Pearl falls over trying to learn to ride a bike with out training wheels, Marina takes care of her and fixes her wounds





	I'll Care for Ya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of after I recently went for a bike ride and skidded on a crack and fell, short, not to well thought out.

> "Marina.. please...be gentle.." Pearl said, as Marina was patching up the wounds on her cheek slowly

"Yes yes I know Pearl, I'm sorry" Marina said, with a worry in her eye

"you had quite the fall, there's a lot of bruises on your face and chest.." the octoling said softly as she pulled the neck of Pearls ripped shirt down to expose her dark purple bruises on her collarbone,

"I wish you where there to catch me Rina.." the injured Inkling said with a rasp in her voice, as she looked down.

"I wish that too..Don't do that unless I'm there next time, okay?" Marina said back in a low comfort like tone, as she put Pearls small curved tentacle behind her ear. Pearl narrowed her vision up toward Marinas sweet expression

Marina continued to clean Pearls ink dripping gouge on her chest, and put aloe on her bruises.

"You've got one under your chin, yeah?" Marina said, as she put her finger under Pearls chin, elevating Pearls wound up to her eye level.

"it's getting late Pearlie, we should head to bed soon" Marina said as she cleaned up Pearls wound, and added a strip of gauze to it.

"That should do it, Am I missing anything? Anywhere I didn't get?" Marina said

 

"Right here" Pearl said pointing to her lips with her pale fingertip

 

"What? I don't see anything there babe"/p>

 

"No, silly!" Pearl said as she moved in closer to Marinas face and said "I meant kiss me, you shit" while a wide smirk fell on her wound covered face. she put her finger under Marinas slender chin, guiding her towards Pearl, and landing a long gentle kiss to her partners plush like lips, in a very passionate like, deep, meaningful way...

 

Pearl slowly pulled away a bit while still inches from Marina teal tinted lips, and said in a low tone. 

"thank you for caring for me, my sweet Marvelous Marina...

 

Marina looked up at her with a narrow eye expression and sweet smile.

 

"my pleasure, my Precious Pearlie" Marina said, in a sweet tone..

....

 

now let's get to bed, my gem" Marina spoke softly to her partner.


End file.
